The Way You Say My Name
by Tanuki-Mara
Summary: Neji was torn between duty and freedom, and had been for as long as he could remember. Then it happened, he found a way to gain his freedom and serve his clan at the same time. Itachi had promised him. ItaNeji light SasuNaru


Disclaimer: All characters belong to Kishimoto-sama. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

Pairing: ItaNeji, with mentions of SasuNaru

Warning: Yaoi: male homosexual relationships, adult language, AU, sexual situations, sexual intercourse, and Itachi and Neji being awesome.

**Beta: Kamerreon**

* * *

**The Way You Say My Name**

_By Tanuki-Mara_

_For Kay, my beta and seme._

* * *

"-our powerful clans with such a union-"

Neji's nails dug into his hands as he backed away slowly from the doorway where he had been eavesdropping. He turned around and walked forward a couple of steps before he took off running down the unfamiliar halls of the Uchiha Compound.

Neji didn't like his cousin. He used to adore his younger relative, she was so cute and sweet, but after his father had died five years earlier Neji had slowly grown more and more bitter. But still… he didn't think Hinata should be put through this.

An arranged marriage.

Uchiha Sasuke, the same age as Hinata, was to take the Hyuuga heir as his bride when they both turned eighteen. Hinata – Neji's sweet, little cousin who was shyer than a mouse. Hinata, who would never speak up about how she didn't want to marry Sasuke, because it would upset her father.

Neji slammed into a solid force and fell to the floor. He scrambled to his feet, scowling fiercely as he tried to side step the person before him. However, when he stepped to the side, they followed. He tried the other side, but they followed once again. Neji clenched his fists, glaring down at his feet as the other person stood impassively before him.

"Where are you going, in such a hurry?" a voice murmured above him. "What has you so flustered, little one?"

"It's not right," Neji whispered. He looked up, his pearl eyes meeting onyx. The gazes remained locked, even as Neji spoke again. "It's just not right…"

The stranger stared down at him. He had dark hair pulled back into a ponytail, not as long as Neji's but obviously just as silky. His pale skin was almost the same shade as the nine year old's, but two furrows ran along the stranger's face, cutting the skin beneath the eyes. His dark eyes were as hard as Neji's, harder even. They were the eyes of a boy forced to grow up in a short time, they were the eyes of a killer. Still, the boy was overwhelmingly beautiful.

"What's wrong, little one?" the gorgeous stranger murmured. Neji shuffled awkwardly. He was used to seeing the Byakugan eyes, eyes that could pierce your very soul, but this youth, with his onyx eyes, his gaze were sharper than even Uncle Hiashi's.

"Hinata shouldn't marry Sasuke," Neji whispered. He was drowning in black, surrounded by it. "Not… right…"

"This union is important," the boy said. "If your cousin doesn't marry my younger brother, who will?"

So that's who he was. Uchiha Itachi, Sasuke's elder brother. For a brief moment Neji's breath caught, and he wondered if he should apologize for his words. He, a branch member of the Hyuuga clan, had no right to speak to Itachi, the heir to the Uchiha clan. But Neji had tried to side step him. Tried to pass by him. Itachi had stopped him; it wasn't his fault.

"Someone else should marry Sasuke," Neji breathed, finally remembering Itachi's question. "Not Hinata."

For the briefest moment an amused look flashed across Itachi's face. The older boy's gaze drifted to the side, looking out at the garden that stood to their side. "I might as well," Itachi murmured to himself. "It won't matter in a week or so…"

"What?" Neji knew it was not his place to speak so boldly to the Uchiha heir, but he couldn't help it. He wanted Itachi to look at him again. And it worked. Itachi's gaze swung back to his instantly, a small smirk still dancing on his face.

"Who will marry my otouto then?" Itachi asked. "You, little one?"

A flush raced up Neji's neck and he looked down at his feet. "Boys can't marry other boys," he mumbled. He had no idea why talking about marrying boys made him so uncomfortable, but it did.

"That's not true," Itachi contradicted, a faint trace of amusement in his voice. "They introduced the law last year."

"I don't want to marry Sasuke!" Neji snapped, his patience worn thin. "I don't like Sasuke and you have to like who you're going to marry!"

Suddenly Itachi was leaning in, the thirteen year old's face _very _close to Neji's. Neji's pale eyes widened but he held still, his pride too strong for him to back away.

"I like _you_," Itachi whispered as if revealing a big secret to a small child. "Will you marry me? To save your cousin?"

Neji gasped, stepping back, Hyuuga pride be damned. Itachi's arms materialized out of nowhere, wrapping around his waist and holding him still. Neji didn't struggle, nor did he give into the hold, he just stood still.

"Will you be the hero?" Itachi murmured. "No… you are from the branch family, you won't be a hero. You will be doing your duty. So will you – do your duty? Marry me and save your cousin. Save your cousin from endless unhappiness."

"But…" Neji's tongue darted out to moisten his lips uncertainly. "Wouldn't that just be trading Hinata's happiness with my own?"

"You won't be unhappy," Itachi promised in a soft voice. "I promise you this, if you give yourself to me entirely, your body, mind and soul, your entire being, I will make you happy. I won't have an unhappy spouse. I will make you love me."

Neji let out a breath he hadn't realized he was holding; his body gravitated towards Itachi unintentionally. His small hands came up to grip Itachi's top as Neji breathed deeply, still enthralled by the older boy's words.

"I will," Neji whispered, "I will marry you."

Itachi's eyes darkened suddenly and then he was leaning in. His breath ghosted over Neji's lips for a moment before Itachi leaned in further, pushing his lips gently to Neji's for the longest three seconds of Neji's life. The contact sent heat rushing through both males and Neji let out a gasp once Itachi moved back.

"I wish it could be so, but I fear not."

And then Itachi was gone: his lips, his arms, his close and comforting presence. He was walking down the walkway, away from Neji. The Hyuuga remained still, staring after him for a moment in confusion. Once Itachi reached the end of the wooden walkway he stopped, looking over his shoulder at Neji.

"Perhaps when you are older I will hold you to your word, little one."

-----/--\-----

Two weeks later the village was thrown into chaos at the news that none other than Itachi had slaughtered the entire Uchiha Clan, sans Sasuke. Hunter-nins were dispatched immediately to find the missing elder brother, and that was the night Hyuuga Neji began to have nightmares about Uchiha Itachi.

In the subconscious of his mind, as the child slept, he held the elder Uchiha in his arms as the traitor died from various injuries, but not before he breathed five words that sung in the Hyuuga's heart when he woke, despite them being a creation of his mind.

"_I love you, little one."_

-----/--\-----

**Four years later…**

-----\--/-----

Neji ignored the carnage around him as he moved through the partially destroyed village. Yes, he probably should be helping to clean up the mess created by the Suna-Oto invasion, however the Hyuuga had helped for days already, and wanted to retreat to the forest for a few hours, to collect himself.

It had been a lot to take in. It all started when he almost killed Hinata, then Naruto beat him, _Naruto _of all people, and then his uncle apologized and revealed a truth Neji never expected to hear. It was a lot for the poor thirteen year old to take in. Although, it did have to be hurried along, after what else had happened. The death of the Hokage was only just setting in, combined with the giant, ugly creature that had appeared in the nearby forest which turned out to be Gaara, not to mention that no one seemed ready to talk about the huge nine-tailed fox that had shown up to fight said giant, ugly creature.

Neji's problems didn't seem so big anymore.

Neji stopped suddenly, looking around. He heard something; he knew he did. He activated his Byakugan quickly, his eyes scanning the area. Nothing. But he couldn't be wrong… he had heard something.

Neji's eyes deactivated and he stepped into the forest, headed for a small clearing he knew was up ahead. He just wanted to relax for a moment, maybe meditate. The clearing was as peaceful as always, and when he sat there he could pretend that none of the horrid things had happened.

"It isn't wise to walk alone in the woods, little one."

The deep, velvet voice had Neji's Byakugan activated immediately, even as he turned, as graceful as a ballerina. As soon as Neji's eyes fell upon the other person in the clearing he stumbled backwards, his eyes automatically deactivating. His heart sped up, from fear, Neji told himself, and his hand travelled naturally towards his kunai pouch.

Neji suspected that the only reason he hadn't reactivated his Byakugan was from shock.

"Itachi!" he managed to gasp out, his back hitting a tree. "Why – what – _why_…?"

"Neji," Itachi murmured as he moved closer to the Genin. The missing-nin was dressed in a long coat, hiding most of his defining features, but his face was the same: still cold, hard and icy. However, the years had made them harder, older, the same as his.

"Why…?" Neji whispered. He didn't seem capable of saying anything else. He wanted to speak and ask why Itachi was there, why he was speaking to Neji, why Neji wasn't dead yet.

"I can't speak long, little one," Itachi breathed as he stopped advancing, standing barely a kunai's length from Neji. "But I wanted to see you."

"Itachi…" the word was spoken in a soft tone, free from the disgust and hatred that usually accompanied it around Konoha. "…Itachi…"

"I remember your promise, little one," Itachi whispered. He leaned in, and for the second time in his life Neji found his lips being pressed against Uchiha Itachi's. It was a real kiss this time, at least on Itachi's end. Neji was too shocked to do anything beyond standing in shock as the man who had haunted his dreams for four years sucked on his lower lip.

And then Itachi was gone: not a word, not a look, not anything. He was gone so fast that not even Neji's eyes could catch him.

Hyuuga Neji sunk to the ground of the clearing, a hand pressed to his lips as he lapped up any last taste of the traitor on his lips. Itachi was long gone, but it didn't stop Neji from closing his eyes and tilting his head back, whispering into the empty clearing.

"I remember too…"

--

Hours later the rumour began to circulate Konoha that Uchiha Itachi had returned and incapacitated Hatake Kakashi into a coma before leaving again. Reports said Sasuke was seen fleeing the village after him, but Neji's Jounin-sensei was already in pursuit of the young Uchiha.

Neji's nightmares morphed into dreams for the first time in four years, the softly whispered love confession accompanied by gentle lips upon his own.

But in his dreams, Neji responded vigorously with both his lips and his voice.

"_I love you too, Itachi._"

-----/--\-----

**Five years later…**

-----\--/-----

Neji panted slightly as he finally closed his eyes. When he opened them his bloodline limit had been deactivated. He glanced around the clearing, noting with satisfaction that every target had been hit, every projectile had been deflected, and there was a large crater where he had practised his rotation.

Neji paused, looking up at the sky. His long, brown hair still hung perfectly down his back, and he had taken to wearing it in a low ponytail. He told himself it was more convenient, but he knew the real reason he wore his hair like that.

That's how Itachi wore his.

With a soundless groan Neji spun, his fist slamming into the nearest tree. He knew he shouldn't be thinking about him still, but after five solid years of it, it became a bit of a habit, especially with his uncle's wedding talk.

Neji was eighteen. According to his uncle that was high time for him to be married and creating mini-prodigies. Hiashi had given up on getting Hinata to wed Sasuke when the Uchiha returned from his 'vacation' from the village and had immediately fallen into the arms and bed of his blond teammate. Suddenly the pressure was on Neji to be wed, a distraction that would give Hiashi time to arrange a new marriage for his eldest daughter. Neji had no idea why he kept fending Hiashi off.

"Why delay the inevitable?" he whispered as he leaned his head against the tree before him.

"And what's that, little one?"

Neji was a lot sharper than he'd been at thirteen, but it was still not quick enough for him to catch the twenty-two year old. In a flash of black and crimson Itachi was across the clearing, his eyes still locked onto the active Byakugan. Neji straightened his shoulders, refusing to be surprised at the man's appearance. Itachi had been an ANBU captain at thirteen, of course he could arrive soundlessly – Neji had gotten his ass handed to him by _Naruto _at thirteen.

"Uchiha Itachi," God, just saying his name gave Neji shivers, "you are a wanted S-Class criminal, and as a shinobi of Konohagakure it is my duty to arrest you on sight."

"A pretty speech, little one," Itachi's voice still had that deep, velvet quality to it, like melted chocolate and molten sin rolled into one, "but now it's time for us to talk properly."

Neji's shoulders slumped and his bloodline limit faded as he glared at Itachi. He knew he couldn't take him, he could only hope to keep Itachi talking long enough for someone to recognize his chakra signature.

"What do you want, Itachi?" Neji asked, his voice soft, but loud enough to carry across the clearing. "Naruto and Sasuke are on a mission."

"I'm not here for Naruto-kun," Itachi replied as his eyes traced Neji's body, "and am I ever here for Sasuke?"

"Then what do you want?" Neji demanded, desperately trying to keep ahold of his cool demeanour. He knew Itachi could see straight through it, but he held onto it anyway.

"My fiancé."

Neji stiffened, his entire body becoming rigid. He turned from Itachi, looking to the side, but keeping the man in his sights at the same time. His face was still a damn emotionless mask giving Neji no clue as to what he was thinking.

"Then go find her," Neji growled at last. "I don't see how this concerns me."

"I've already found _him_, little one," Itachi's voice was almost gentle as he approached Neji cautiously, as though he were a frightened animal. "And you know how this concerns you."

"Go away!" Neji snarled, his eyes shooting to Itachi's and freezing the Uchiha in his tracks. "We are _not _engaged."

"Yes we are," Itachi murmured. "Deny it all you want, little one, but you agreed to marry me."

"I was a child!"

"A promise is a promise."

Neji shifted his position, his hands coming up as he settled into the 'gentle fist' stance. Itachi took the movement in, his expression not changing, however he was no longer advancing on Neji.

"There is no need to get violent, little one," he murmured. "I will return here at dusk for you. You have until then to pack."

"I won't go!" Neji protested, even as a thrill ran through his body. He pushed it down, ignoring the odd urges that were begging him to throw himself into Itachi's arms. "You won't be waiting long though; the ANBU will find you once I tell them where you are."

"Oh Neji, you don't understand," Itachi replied, his dark eyes piercing Neji to the spot. "The union between the Hyuuga clan and the Uchiha clan _will _happen. If you do not come willingly then I will simply have to take your cousin. Hinata, right?"

Neji straightened immediately, his eyes horrified as Itachi's mouth curled into a smirk.

"Of course, I won't marry _her,_" he muttered. "I only want _you_. But I'm sure that the Hyuuga clan will think it a fair trade, their heiress for a branch member. So, little one, you will either give in to your fate as a branch member and resist me, forcing me to abduct your cousin and make them sacrifice you, or you can come willingly and make your own fate. Decide by dusk."

In a whirl of a dark cloak Itachi was gone, leaving Neji to ponder his words.

"…_make your own fate…"_

Neji slammed his fist into the nearby tree, his chakra bursting forth and making the tree explode.

He knew he had no choice.

-----/--\-----

Neji stared up at the setting sun as Hinata settled down on the stair next to him. He looked over the training ground where he'd once trained with his uncle, but would no more. His things were packed, he was ready to leave, but he wanted to say farewell to Hinata before he left.

"I ha-have good ne-news," Hinata said with one of her soft smiles. "Fa-Father is no lo-longer pressuring me to get ma-married."

"That is good," Neji murmured with a nod. He hoped his cousin wouldn't sense anything off about him.

Unfortunately, fate always liked to screw with Neji.

"Neji-nii-san, what's wrong?" Hinata asked, concern obvious in her voice. "I kn-know there's something…"

"It's nothing," Neji brushed her off. "You shouldn't worry yourself with my concerns."

"Bu-But Neji-nii!" she protested. "I va-value you, and want to kn-know if anything is wr-wrong."

"Hinata," Neji looked at his cousin, catching her eye, "when I was a young child I valued you highly. I lost sight of that for a while, as I was bitter and upset over my father's death, but I have come to value you again."

A blush covered Hinata's face as she smiled slightly. Neji was sure he had just made her day – no one else valued her around here.

"Thank you," she whispered. Neji nodded as he rose. The sun was beginning to sink below the horizon.

"Hinata, I want you to remember one thing," Neji said as he looked down at her. "Everything I do tonight I do for you – remember that."

As Neji strode away he couldn't help but feel guilty for lying to his cousin. It wasn't an entire lie; he was going partially for Hinata, but he was also going for the nine year old inside who was still fascinated with Uchiha Itachi, who still wanted to marry him out of curiosity.

He was, ultimately, going for himself.

-----/--\-----

As soon as the sun vanished over the horizon Itachi appeared beside Neji. They remained like that, Neji cross-legged on the ground watching the colours fade, Itachi standing beside him with a hand hovering over his shoulder for a moment until Itachi sighed softly.

"It's time, little one," he murmured. Neji watched as the last of the sun's rays vanished before nodding and rising gracefully. Before he could touch his bag Itachi picked it up, slinging it over his shoulder. Neji allowed it, mentally telling himself that it was good he didn't have to carry it.

And with one last look at Konoha, bathed in the dying glow of the sun, Neji turned his back on his home for the last time.

-----/--\-----

The dark cloth fell away from Neji's eyes and he blinked at the sudden light that assaulted him. He had been blindfolded an hour or so into the trip, carried by Itachi the rest of the way. Neji had told himself it was degrading to be carried bridal-style by the older man, but that hadn't stopped him from leaning against Itachi's chest and relaxing completely. He could have used his Byakugan to see where they were going, but what was the point in knowing where he was if he was never going to be able to leave?

The plain room that met Neji's eyes wasn't much, but it was better than what he was used to. The large bed held black sheets, silk oddly enough, and looked quite comfortable. The other furniture in the room, the desk and wardrobe, were of plain, solid wood. Itachi's few personal possessions were arranged on the desk, small things such as an old kunai, perhaps his first, and his old ANBU mask.

"This will be your home from now on, little one," Itachi murmured as he placed Neji's bag on the ground. "Settle in."

Itachi slid a hand down Neji's leg, causing him to jump. Pale eyes glared up into dark as Itachi calmly raised an eyebrow before unsnapping the shuriken holder on his leg. Neji flushed before looking straight ahead again, allowing Itachi to take his weapons pouch. He ignored the way Itachi's hands drifted over his body, lingering longer than usual, and simply stepped away from his kidnapper as soon as the weapons pouch was clear.

"You won't need these, little one," Itachi said as he set them on a stand beside the door that Neji had missed. Other weapons sat on the stand, ranging from kunai to a katana. "You will be in no danger. If you are, however, you may use them and whatever else you need."

Neji didn't respond. He knew he couldn't fight Itachi and win – he was nowhere near strong enough. However, now he was here he wasn't just going to give up on life. No, he would keep training; keep getting stronger. He would show Itachi just how much of a prodigy he was.

"Unpack," the cool order was murmured in his ear, sending pleasant thrills rushing down his spine. "I have things to do."

And with one last ghosting breath over his ear Itachi was gone, the door barely making a sound as it shut behind him. Neji remained standing rigidly, eyes straight ahead.

When he did move it was his feet. They stumbled forward to the bed where Neji rested a hand on the bedspread. The silky material beneath his fingers was so real, so cool and so soft, a true reminder that he wasn't trapped in a nightmare, he truly was here.

A single tear slid down Neji's face to drop onto the bed, but the Hyuuga wiped it away impatiently. He didn't have time for tears.

Neji grabbed his bag and opened it. He began the process of settling into his new home almost mechanically, his eyes never changing from their dull, dead state.

But Neji still only allowed himself that one tear. That was all he would ever allow himself.

-----/--\-----

Neji was seated cross-legged on the floor when Itachi returned. He knew Itachi wouldn't mind if he sat on the bed, he probably expected Neji to, but it didn't feel right to Neji. So he sat on the floor in the plain room. He had already unpacked and explored the adjoining bathroom, and was now wondering how much longer he would have to wait until he could go to sleep. He was sure Itachi wouldn't appreciate him sleeping without talking to him first.

Itachi had brought a tray of food with him, plates and bowls of various foods so Neji could eat what he wanted. Not a word was spoken between them as Itachi placed the tray on the ground before settling across from Neji. As Neji began to eat Itachi took up one of the teacups, sipping the dark liquid inside of it calmly.

As soon as Neji had finished eating Itachi picked up the tray. He crossed to the door, opened it and placed the tray on the ground outside of it. Neji looked away as the Uchiha bent over, thankful the dark cloak hid Itachi's ass. Neji didn't trust himself not to ogle it.

Itachi turned back to Neji who rose, dusting imaginary dirt from his pants. He looked up and met Itachi's eyes for the first time since the man returned, trying to still his thumping heart.

"Where will I be sleeping?" Neji asked in a cool voice. "I would like to sleep now."

"Of course," Itachi murmured as he crossed to the wardrobe and opened it. "You must be exhausted, little one. You will sleep in the bed with me."

Neji didn't flinch as he glided over to the wardrobe, taking out his sleeping clothes. He ignored how close he came to Itachi, picking up the white cloth before turning and leaving for the bathroom. He was indeed tired. He had woken at dawn to begin training, only stopping for lunch. Itachi had found him in the afternoon so Neji had been too nervous to eat for the rest of the day, and the journey to the Akatsuki Headquarters had taken a good four hours.

Neji sighed as he combed out his hair, eyeing himself in the mirror. The long, brown strands framed his face perfectly, accenting his pale skin without giving him an over-extravagant look that Itachi and Sasuke both supported. Neji liked it; it made his eyes stand out all the more.

Setting his comb aside Neji turned to face the bathroom door – bedtime. He was not looking forward to sharing a bed with Itachi, simply because he wasn't sure how Itachi would act. Would they be confined to their separate sides? Would Itachi face him or show his back? Did Itachi take up a lot of room, or a lot of covers? And most importantly, what if Itachi expected him to share his bed in more way than one? Neji would not hesitate to use the gentle fist were that the case, but he wasn't sure how long it would hold the stronger shinobi off.

Or if Neji would resist much for that matter.

Neji had never been attracted to girls and he knew it. Thankfully it had never been a problem for him, as Gai and Lee weren't exactly what he would classify as 'eye candy'. He was quite successful in hiding his homosexuality for years, as the simple memories of trips to the hot springs or sharing inn rooms with Gai and Lee were enough to kill anyone's sexual appetite. In fact, Neji almost believed himself asexual for a while until he had his very first wet dream, starring none other than Uchiha Itachi himself.

Neji sighed softly, shaking off the thoughts. He opened the bathroom door and stepped back into the room with his clothes folded neatly under one arm. He almost dropped them at the sight that met his eyes.

Itachi had also changed out of the heavy Akatsuki cloak, revealing his body. Whereas Neji was slim and – dare he say it – girlish, Itachi was firm and muscled without seeming bulky. His height made it possible for him to have the muscles he did without looking like a body builder. His long hair, now loose and flowing beautifully around his shoulders, dusted the bare skin of his back as he turned to face Neji.

His dark eyes met shocked pale ones. His chest, shirtless and bare for Neji's viewing pleasure, was every bit as perfect as it had been in his dreams, sculptured and chiselled, pale and smooth. The low, hip-hugging pants made Neji clutch his own clothes self-consciously in front of his body. Never had he felt so inadequate… and this beautiful creature wanted to marry _him_?

Neji quickly set his clothes down on the chair of the desk, his face heating up as he stared down at his feet. Neji sensed Itachi moving closer to him even though no footfalls reached his ears. Neji bit his lip, allowing his hair to fall in front of his face, hiding him from view.

Cool hands cupped his face, tilting his head up. Neji couldn't help but gaze into Itachi's eyes as the older man rubbed thumbs gently over his cheekbones. Neji remained silent as Itachi slid his hands down Neji's neck to his shoulders.

"Neji," he murmured in that heavenly voice of his. And _God, _Neji never got tired of Itachi saying his name. "It's too warm for you to be wearing that."

Before Neji could process the words Itachi's fingers danced down his top, unbuttoning the buttons along the way. Neji's hand shot up to catching Itachi's cool one, but Itachi simply continued with one hand.

"No!" Neji gasped as Itachi ran his hand down Neji's chest, his cool hand burning on the Hyuuga's skin. "Wa-wait!"

"Shush," Itachi ordered softly as he slowly pushed the shirt off of Neji's shoulders. Neji was no longer restraining his hand; he was clutching it for dear life. Each of Itachi's gentle caresses on his skin had him melting, leaning into the touch, wanting more.

Itachi tugged his hand free in order to strip the shirt completely off of him, revealing his entire chest. Neji quickly wrapped his arms around his own body, never had he felt more exposed than at that moment.

"Perfect," Itachi whispered as he slid his arms around Neji's bare waist, drawing the Hyuuga against his body. "You are so perfect, little one."

Itachi rested his head on Neji's, inhaling his rich scent. Neji could only lean against Itachi's firm chest, his exhaustion catching up with him. His head spun with the feel of Itachi's hands and the smell the man emitted, so delicious and addictive. His knees quivered as he inhaled deeply.

"You're so tired, little one." Itachi's voice sounded faintly amused. "It's time to sleep."

Neji managed to nod as Itachi dragged him to the bed. He allowed the man to pick him up, sliding him under the pulled back blankets. As soon as Neji's head hit the pillow his eyelids began to droop, but he held off sleep. He needed to see what Itachi did.

Itachi slipped into the other side of the bed, sliding across to Neji immediately. He reached out, pulling Neji into his arms and holding him close. Neji struggled briefly before collapsing against the firm chest. He knew it was pointless, and besides that, the feeling of Itachi's bare skin pressed against his made his head spin even more.

"Why?" Neji managed to whisper, even as the darkness began to surround him. He was a shinobi; he could starve off sleep for a while longer. "Why me?"

Itachi remained silent, his hands stroking Neji's back softly. The gentle touches made Neji think that Itachi wasn't going to answer him at first, but then Itachi spoke. "Because you're like me," Itachi whispered. "You know what it's like to have the burden of a great clan on your shoulders, the pressure weighing down on you. But you handled that pressure better than I."

Neji contemplated Itachi's words for a moment, a tear slipping out of his eye. He understood. He _was _like Itachi. The tear was swiftly followed by another and another.

And Neji wept that night, not for himself, not because he was stolen away from Konoha, but for Itachi, the S-Class criminal he had been in love with since he was nine, the one who never learnt to deal with the intense pressure of being a prodigy, the one who had never had anyone to support him, who had struggled alone in the dark all his life.

Neji wept for Itachi.

-----/--\-----

**Two months later…**

-----\--/-----

Neji sighed as his eyes fluttered open. He stared up at the ceiling as he slowly woke up, well aware of a heavy weight across his waist. Blowing some stray hair out of his eyes irritably, Neji managed to sit up.

His hair was a mess and Neji simply shoved it out of the way before looking down. His lips twitched into a smile as he saw the arm draped across his waist, an arm that belonged to a rather possessive and protective Uchiha.

For the last two months Neji could count the number of times he had seen the outside of their room on one hand. Itachi kept him locked in the room at all times, bringing him food at meal times and any scrolls Neji wished to study. When confronted about it Itachi had calmly told Neji that he didn't want anyone else looking at Neji until they were married. While Neji was slightly thrilled at the possessiveness it was a slight pain.

Ignoring the grip the sleeping Itachi had on his waist Neji grabbed his brush from the side table, running it irritably through his hair. He really should tie it up when he slept, but Itachi had told him he liked it out, liked running his hands through it. Neji wore it out whenever Itachi was around after that.

As soon as his hair was in order Neji looked down at Itachi. His hair was in its own mess, all over the place. Before Neji knew what he was doing the brush was gliding through those locks, bringing back a sense of order to them. The midnight strands smoothed under his brush and Neji couldn't resist running a hand through them with a soft smile.

"Good morning, little one."

Neji froze mid-stroke as he looked down to see dark eyes watching him. He quickly withdrew the brush, biting back an apology. Itachi rolled over until he was lying in Neji's lap, his head looking to the side.

"Don't stop, feels nice," he murmured. Neji couldn't stop the smile that burst onto his face at that and he began to brush the dark hair again, made easier from the new angle. Neji brought order back to Itachi's hair before snatching up a hair tie and gathering it at the base of Itachi's neck. He tied it up quickly and as soon as his hand retreated Itachi sat up, catching Neji's eye.

Neji maintained the eye contact, unable to look away. Itachi was right in front of him, barely inches away. His breath washed over Neji's face, and surprisingly it didn't smell disgusting. Neji could only imagine how horrid his must smell. He had a mad desire to brush his teeth.

Itachi's dark eyes bored into his, pining him to the bed. Neji couldn't leave, not with those black pits on him. Itachi had never activated his Sharingan around Neji, not once. Neji felt privileged to be able to look into those dark eyes and feel safe, protected and–

"You promised." The words slid from Neji's lips before he could catch them. Itachi's expression didn't change, but he leaned in closer, an eyebrow going up. Neji blushed slightly but held the gaze regardless. "You promised," he repeated, "you promised that you would make me feel happy, make me feel…"

"Loved?" Itachi finished as Neji's hand came up between them. Neji nodded slowly as he reached up to stroke Itachi's face softly. "I did promise, little one."

Itachi was coming closer and closer, his eyes filling Neji's vision. He was so close that soon–

Neji gasped slightly as the soft lips hit his. Fire shot thought Neji's body at the contact, a feeling he had never felt before. Itachi's eyes had slid closed and Neji's followed suit. He leaned into Itachi's kiss, the hand on the older man's face stroking him gently. And then Itachi was moving back.

"I will, little one," Itachi murmured. "I will."

Neji ignored the words, his hand sliding down around the base of Itachi's head as he tugged the man back to his lips. Itachi fell upon him eagerly, devouring his lips with such a passion that Neji gasped, allowing Itachi to slip his tongue inside. It was then that for some strange reason, Neji remembered his morning breath.

"Wait, no," he protested as he tore his lips free. Itachi let out a low growl, resting his head in the crook of Neji's neck as he silently begged God for patience. "I-I have morning breath!"

Itachi stiffened momentarily before he looked back up at Neji. Neji met his eyes, the dark blush on his nose and cheekbones increasing under Itachi's piercing look.

And then Itachi chuckled.

Shaking his head, the Uchiha leaned in and caught Neji's lips again. He reached up, cupping Neji's face as he held him there, lapping at the Hyuuga's lips again. Neji kept his mouth closed, not ready to subject Itachi to his horrid tasting mouth.

"Neji," Itachi breathed against his mouth, causing Neji's heart to thump at the sound of his name, "I don't give a damn."

Then Itachi was kissing him again, _forcing _his tongue into Neji's mouth as he pulled Neji down to lie flat against the pillows. Neji groaned as the tongue mapped out his mouth, tracing and tasting everything as Itachi's hands began to trail over Neji's bare chest. Neji arched up into the touches, his arms sliding around Itachi's neck and pulling him closer. Itachi pressed his body against Neji's, forcing the younger man back into the bed.

When Itachi lifted his lips from Neji's for the briefest moment to speak, Neji felt any desire to return to Konoha fade from inside of him.

"I will make you love me, little one."

Neji pulled Itachi's lips back to his with a groan, even as his mind replied: _But I already love you…_

-----/--\-----

Neji sighed as he rolled over in the bed, blowing a lock of hair out of his eyes irritably. He had been too lazy to get out of bed after Itachi had left him breathless and happy, dark marks covering his neck. He thought he deserved a day of lazing about in bed. He had managed to pull his shirt on, and then spent the better part of the day sighing like a young girl while inhaling the scent of Itachi that seemed to be embedded in the pillows.

The door opened and Neji rolled onto his back, pushing up onto his elbows. His eyes lit up as Itachi entered, but the light quickly dimmed at the man who entered behind him. Neji had met almost every other member of the Akatsuki since he arrived, so he recognized Hidan, the silver-haired man.

"Alright," Hidan grunted as Itachi shut the door behind them, "what the fuck do you want?"

"Marry us," Itachi ordered in an icy voice. Neji had quickly learned the only people he had patience for were Neji and Kisame. "Now."

"Fuck off," Hidan growled immediately. "You gonna pay me?"

Neji sighed as he sat up fully, his long hair swirling around his head. The action drew both men's gazes and Neji suddenly felt incredibly self-conscious as Hidan looked him over, licking his lips slowly. Neji blushed scarlet, reaching down to grab the blanket and tugged it up to cover his body.

"Damn, Uchiha," Hidan chuckled, "that's a hot piece of–"

Hidan was suddenly slammed against the wall beside the door, Sharingan eyes boring into Hidan's. Hidan had always told himself he was never scared of Itachi, but damn it if he wasn't about to shit himself. He had never seen Itachi look as angry as he did at that moment. In fact, he had never seen Itachi angry at all before.

"Keep your eyes where they belong," Itachi snarled, "and marry us."

"Alright, alright," Hidan growled, his eyes avoiding Itachi's. "Fuck!"

Itachi released Hidan, turning to face Neji. His eyes faded to black as he stalked to sit on the bed beside him. Neji tugged the blanket higher, right up to his chin with one hand as his other found Itachi's. Itachi didn't react to the grip but he didn't pull away either. Neji shuffled slightly closer to him, eyes still locked on Hidan as the man prepared himself. Neji couldn't crush the fuzzy feeling in his stomach as he realized he was about to get married – married to Itachi.

Neji had only been to a handful of weddings, but he had never heard a ceremony quite like Hidan's. From the way Itachi's eye twitched Neji guessed neither had he. After a full fifteen minutes of Hidan blabbering about duties Itachi and Neji had never heard of, Itachi's glare got to him and he quickly pronounced them husband and husband.

"Right, that's done," he snapped as his eyes returned to Neji. "Want me to break him in for you, Uchiha?"

Itachi was off the bed in an instant, but Hidan was already out the door. Itachi locked it after him, turning to face Neji. Neji's eyes widened as Itachi began to stalk towards the bed. Neji scrambled back to the headboard, his hands clutching at the bed sheets.

Itachi slid straight onto the bed, his legs on either side of Neji's body as he leaned in close. Neji's breath caught as Itachi's face filled his vision, so perfect and close… and then they were kissing. Itachi's lips were on his, his tongue in his mouth, his taste flooding Neji. Neji moaned softly, his hands curling up in Itachi's hair, as he pulled his husband, his _husband_, closer.

"You have to stay in this room," Itachi whispered against Neji's mouth. "I don't want anyone else to look at my husband."

Neji smiled as he flopped back on the bed, pulling Itachi down on top of him. He caught Itachi's lips briefly, a soft teasing kiss before leaning back. "Don't be silly, it doesn't matter who looks at me," he said, his pale eyes half-lidded as he looked up at Itachi, "because I'm only looking at _you_."

With a low growl Itachi caught Neji's lips again, sucking on them furiously as his tongue slid into Neji's mouth. Neji moaned again, unable to hold back the embarrassing sound. He pulled Itachi closer, their noses bumping and teeth clashing as they tried to devour each other.

"Damn it, Neji," Itachi breathed when he pulled back. "You can't say things like that."

"Things like what?" Neji asked as he leaned up to lap at Itachi's lips with his tongue briefly. "Like 'I only want you,' and 'I don't want anyone else,'? But it's the truth."

Itachi's hands quickly tore the shirt Neji was wearing off, pulling it off of him completely. Neji sighed as he flopped back against the bed, letting Itachi's hands run over his chest.

"I should just stop wearing shirts…"

Itachi's hands stilled on his body and Neji stared up at the ceiling, his eyes wide. He looked down at Itachi who was gazing back up at him with unreadable eyes.

"Did I say that aloud?" Neji whispered. Itachi didn't bother to answer verbally he simply leaned in and latched his teeth onto Neji's neck, sucking hard. Neji moaned throatily, his head tilted back as he clutched at the sheets. Itachi groaned in response against the fresh mark.

"You are so perfect, little one," Itachi whispered as he reached up to tweak Neji's nipples. Neji let out another sweet moan as he arched up, his hands sliding up to grab at Itachi's back. "I need you…"

"Ahh!" Neji moaned as Itachi lapped at his neck. "It's not like I'm going anywhere."

Itachi's mouth stopped against his neck and he glanced up at Neji. Neji offered him a small smile. "Not that I want to," he reassure Itachi.

Itachi's eyes narrowed and he pushed Neji further down onto the bed, rubbing his sides and enjoying the smooth feeling of Neji's skin beneath his hands.

Neji leaned back with a soft sigh as Itachi's hard sucking turned to soft kisses, all the way back up to his mouth.

"Why did you give in so quickly?" Itachi breathed. "Why?"

"Because you make me happy," Neji said with a smile as he kissed Itachi lightly. "You promised you would and you did."

"Of course," Itachi murmured as he ran his hands slowly up Neji's body. "I would never lie to you, little one."

Although Itachi loved it when Neji was vocal he was currently hoping for less talking and more moaning. He ground his hips down against Neji's, bringing their arousals together. Neji cried out before a hand shot to his mouth, silencing the noise. Itachi tweaked Neji's nipples with one hand while the other drew the offending hand down from Neji's lips.

"No!" Neji yelped as Itachi sucked on his neck. "It's – uh! It's embarrassing!"

Itachi ignored the protests and simply slid his hand down from Neji's nipples, sliding it straight into his pants. He had been way too patient with his little one over the years, and now that he had Neji in his grasp he wasn't going to stop. He was going to claim him completely, make him scream and cry in ecstasy beneath him, something he was sure Neji had never done before. He was going to make Neji his entirely, he was going to make sure his husband never left him, and never so much as looked at another person, male or female, in a way that wasn't strictly platonic.

"Wait!" Neji growled as Itachi wrapped a hand around his achingly hard cock. "Wha- what! No!"

"What's wrong, little one?" Itachi whispered as he left the fresh mark on Neji's neck and returned to his lips. "Haven't you ever had male lovers before?"

"Ngh!" Neji threw back his head, exposing that gorgeous marked throat. "I haven't – ah! – haven't had _any_ lo-lovers before!"

Itachi let out a deep groan as he swallowed Neji's lips again. Neji sobbed into his mouth, finding a common ground he was familiar with – he knew kissing. He had kissed Itachi a lot in the last two months. He barely noticed as his pants were slid down – Itachi's kisses always made his head spin like sharp alcohol. Neji's eyes remained screwed shut as he felt Itachi's other hand join the first, freeing his own hand.

Neji immediately grabbed onto Itachi's shoulders, crying out as Itachi rubbed his hip and pumped his cock at the same time. He had never felt such stimulation before. Of course, like any teenager, he had experimented with his own body, finding the pleasure that was masturbating, but it felt _nothing _like this. It could have been because it was someone else, because it was _Itachi_, or because Neji had never fancied touching himself and so it had been a _long _time since his last orgasm. Whatever it was, Neji loved it as much as it embarrassed him. He was lying there and taking it like a girl!

"God you're beautiful," Itachi whispered as Neji panted heavily, his eyes still closed. "I wish you could see yourself, little one, you are so beautiful."

"Itachi!" Neji groaned. "Nnnn… more!"

"Of course," Itachi murmured. His hands left Neji for a moment and Neji's eyes snapped open, glaring down at Itachi. Itachi ignored the look, grabbing the discarded pants from their position half-on half-off the bed and quickly grabbed Neji's hands. He pinned them above his husband's head and wrapped the cloth around them, tying them in a deft knot Neji wouldn't be able to break easily.

Itachi smirked as he moved back to look at his prize. Neji looked so cute all trussed up, especially when he was glaring at Itachi like he was.

"Itachi…" Neji growled as he tested the strength of the knots. "Untie me now! I'm a Hyuuga, you can't–"

Itachi's lips sealed over Neji's, silencing him immediately. He briefly explored Neji's mouth before releasing him and glaring into his eyes.

"You're not a Hyuuga anymore, little one," he muttered. "You're an Uchiha now."

Neji's eyes widened momentarily and he melted into Itachi's arms, his lips tilting up to meet Itachi's. Itachi slid his arms underneath Neji's back, pulling his quivering body close as he slid his tongue inside Neji's mouth once more. He held Neji close to his own still clothed chest with one hand. The other reached down to grab one of the four pillows on the bed.

When Neji pulled away from his mouth with a groan Itachi allowed Neji to suck at his neck, eagerly creating marks that echoed the ones on Neji's own neck. While Neji was attacking his neck Itachi quickly stacked the pillows behind his back before lowering Neji onto them. Neji's hands were still tied awkwardly above his head. Itachi pressed him down until his arms were back over his head, his elbows level with his face. Itachi smirked, as he looked Neji over and pushed his legs apart to settle in between them.

Neji looked so beautiful all sprawled out on the bed, his face flushed, hair in disarray and breathing shallowly. Itachi ran a hand over his chest, feeling Neji shiver beneath his touch.

"You look so delicious," Itachi murmured as his hand reached Neji's erect cock. "I just want to devour you."

Neji groaned and thrashed beneath the feather-light touches to his cock. He needed more. Much more. He needed Itachi. "Then do it!" he cried, his face screwing up as he closed his eyes. "Please! Itachi! Devour me!"

With a deep growl Itachi swooped down, his mouth wrapping around Neji's cock in one quick movement. Neji couldn't hold in the shriek that tore from his throat, but he didn't have time to dwell on the noise. Itachi was _incredible _around him, sucking and licking and fondling. Neji twisted on the bed, Itachi gripping his hips tight to keep him still, desperate for more, but at the same time scared of losing himself. Something flashed in his mind and he wondered _where _Itachi had learnt to do this. A deep surge of jealousy rushed through Neji and he growled lowly, his legs wrapped awkwardly around Itachi's body. Itachi paused and looked up, meeting Neji's furious eyes.

"Itachi…" Neji growled. "No one else! You won't – you can't – no! You're mine!"

Itachi released Neji from his mouth and sat back, raising an eyebrow. Neji continued to glare at him, ignoring the look Itachi was giving him; it was an odd combination of satisfaction and lust.

"What's wrong, little one?" Itachi asked as he pulled his own top off. "Talk to me, Neji."

Neji's eyes traced Itachi's chest as the older man reached down to undo his pants. As Itachi stripped Neji's eyes glazed over slowly.

"You're mine," Neji whispered, "we're married – you can't do this with anyone else."

For a brief moment a new emotion flashed across Itachi's face: fury. His mask was back in place almost immediately as he let his eyes trail over Neji's body. Neji squirmed under the harsh look, wondering if he had said something wrong. Maybe Itachi wasn't done with his other lovers…

"Neji," Itachi's voice was low and deadly, "I want you to understand one thing, you are the only one for me. You always have been, and always will be. I've had sex before, yes, but no one ever meant anything to me. Not like you. So I never want to hear you insinuate that I will cheat on you."

Neji shrunk smaller and smaller after every word. He felt very small and insignificant bound before Itachi, knowing the man was angry with him. "I'm sorry," he whispered. He looked to the side, not wanting to meet Itachi's eyes. "I… sorry…"

Itachi's face softened and he leaned in to cup Neji's face. Neji looked back up at Itachi who leaned in and kissed him softly. It was a soft chaste kiss and Neji felt Itachi's forgiveness in the kiss.

"Now, Neji," Itachi breathed as soon as they parted, "I'm going to claim you. I'm going to enter you, and I'm going to fuck you until you scream my name."

Neji moaned loudly as his erection, which had wilted slightly under Itachi's glare, hardened straight back up. Itachi nodded in satisfaction sliding off the bed and stripping his pants off, boxers and all. Neji groaned lowly at the sight of his naked husband, tugging at the bonds on his hands again. Itachi ignored Neji's struggles and simply slid back onto the bed, pushing Neji's legs apart and sliding straight in between them. Neji sighed as Itachi's hands raced over his body again, feeling that Itachi was back where he belonged.

Itachi reached over to grab the bottle of lube on the bedside table. Conscious of Neji's eyes on him Itachi coated his fingers before looking down at Neji, his eyes smouldering. Neji bit his bottom lip as Itachi maintained the eye contact, lowering his fingers to Neji's entrance. Neji spread his legs wider, exposing himself further. Itachi smirked at him before pressing the first finger straight in without hesitation.

Neji arched up off the bed, a loud gasp sounding through the room. Itachi was there in an instant, pressing his husband back down against the stacked pillows, a soothing hand rubbing a muscled stomach as he placed soft kisses all over Neji's face. Neji bit his lip as the finger inside of him wriggled about, making itself comfortable. It didn't hurt; it just felt weird, like it didn't belong there.

Neji blinked as Itachi buried his face in his neck, pressing gentle kisses to the skin there while whispering words of comfort. Neji managed a shaky smile as he leant his head down to nuzzle the dark hair before him. Itachi looked up at him and Neji's smile grew. Itachi leaned in and pressed a soft kiss to his lips, the hand on Neji's stomach sliding up to cup his face.

And then another finger entered him.

Neji cried out at the second intrusion. Itachi kept his face still, swallowing up his words and cries. He stretched Neji's entrance, his fingers working quickly but carefully. He finally released Neji's lips, dropping his head back against his neck as he listened to his lover babble.

"Oh God, Itachi," Neji whimpered. "It-It feels weird… I don't know if I like it…"

"Shh, bear with me," Itachi breathed. "It'll get better soon."

"You promise?"

Itachi chuckled softly before kissing Neji's neck once. "Yeah, I promise."

"You always keep your promises," Neji whispered. Itachi kissed his neck again before slipping in the third. Neji whimpered loudly and Itachi lifted his head to look at him.

"It's okay, Neji," he whispered. "It's okay."

"My name," Neji whispered as he tried to distract himself from the fingers, "I love it when you say my name… I love 'little one' but the way you say my name…"

Itachi smiled softly at the dreamy look in Neji's eyes. He brought his free hand up to ghost over Neji's erection, satisfied as the lust in his eyes spiked.

"I love it when you say _my _name," Itachi confessed. "It rolls off your tongue so nicely; I just want to make you scream it, _Neji._"

Neji bit his lip again as he felt the fingers begin to withdraw. For a moment he thought it was over, but then they were back again, this time with a fourth.

"Itachi… no…" Neji breathed. "I don't think – four – Itachi."

"Shh," Itachi pushed them in slowly. "You'll thank me later. I need to stretch you as much as possible."

Neji remembered the glimpse of Itachi's cock that he had gotten before and was suddenly quite glad he was being stretched so much. He gazed down at Itachi fondly quite pleased he was taking so many precautions.

Neji's eyes widened suddenly and he cried out as _something _was hit deep inside of him. Neji moaned and pushed down on the fingers, wanting Itachi to hit that spot. Itachi did, and Neji yelled out again. Itachi prodded it a few more times before he withdrew the fingers. Neji was surprised to feel that he missed them, he wanted them back and filling him again.

"Ready, little one?" Itachi asked as he carefully slicked his own cock down with lube. "Because I don't think I can stop now."

Neji's bound hands flexed and he wriggled his hips slightly, smiling up at Itachi.

"Then don't stop," he insisted. "Fuck me."

With a low growl Itachi positioned himself at Neji's entrance. Neji watched him with a mix of anticipation and nervousness. He knew it would hurt, but Itachi – Itachi would make it feel better.

Itachi began to press in, catching Neji's lips at the same time. Neji yelped into Itachi's mouth, twisting beneath him as the older man slowly sunk into the incredible heat. Neji sucked Itachi's tongue desperately into his mouth as he fought the pain spiking through his body. It hurt so much, but Neji could handle it. He was a damn ninja after all; he was required to have _some _level of pain tolerance.

And Itachi felt _wonderful _inside of him. As soon as he was settled all the way inside of him Neji took a deep shaky breath, his eyes closing. Above him, Itachi was grateful Neji had his eyes closed, because looking down at the younger man, with his flushed face, swollen lips and hickey-marred neck, Itachi was positive he couldn't hold back the love that was shining in his eyes. Neji was perfect. He was beautiful, gorgeous and _Itachi's._

With a possessive growl Itachi pulled out before slamming back in. Neji cried out, his eyes remaining closed. Itachi quickly pushed Neji's left leg up until his knee was bent, his own right knee curling up as he pressed it to Neji's leg, ensuring it stayed bent. He used his left foot as leverage as he pushed himself forward, moving slowly, but deeply, inside of Neji. Itachi's right hand gripped Neji's bent knee as he leant on his left side slightly, his left hand reaching up to grab Neji's bound hands. From the angle he was at he was close to Neji's face, his eyes taking in every emotion playing on his husband's face.

Neji kept his eyes closed as Itachi moved in him. He was speeding up, filling him entirely. It had hurt at first, but the more Itachi moved the better it felt. Neji screamed out as Itachi hit that spot inside of him, the noise becoming a series of desperate sobs as Itachi hammered his prostate.

"Neji," Itachi growled. Neji's eyes flickered open and he looked shocked to see how close Itachi was. "Talk to me, little one."

"Itachi!" Neji cried immediately. He had obviously been holding it in. "Feels so – ah! – so good!"

"More," Itachi ordered as he propelled himself forward harder. "Tell me more."

"It's too good!" Neji groaned. "Too much!"

"Never," Itachi whispered as he leaned in to kiss along Neji's jaw. "It can never be too good."

"Please!" Neji begged. "Let me come!"

"So quickly?" Itachi mused. "You want to come already?"

"I ha-have to!" Neji moaned. "Fee – ngh! – feels so – ahh!"

"It does, huh?" Itachi muttered. "I agree, little one. You're so hot and tight."

"No more," Neji pleaded. "Please! No more!"

"No," Itachi replied as he slammed in harder, "I'm going to make you scream my name as you come."

"Ahhh!" Neji's eyes closed again as he bucked beneath Itachi. "Itachi!"

The coil inside of Neji was tightening fast. He was so close; he was going to explode soon. He only hoped Itachi would explode with him. His body was throbbing, the heated pleasure inside of him clenching and unclenching, making his head spin from the ecstasy.

"Oh fuck," Neji whispered as he felt his orgasm approaching. "Oh God, Itachi – Oh _God_!"

White light flashed across Neji's vision as pleasure exploded in every cell of his body. He only dimly noted he was screaming Itachi's name as the blissful agony raced through his body and the painful rapture began to pool at the base of his spine before he slowly melted into a boneless mass. His cry of Itachi's name still rang in his ears and he barely noticed Itachi had come as well.

Itachi had burst the moment Neji tightened around him. The look of absolute ecstasy on his husband's face coupled with the scream of his name had sent him tumbling over the edge into beautiful oblivion, his seed staining Neji as he managed to thrust a few more times.

Itachi collapsed on top of Neji, still deep inside of him. He knew he should pull out but he didn't want to just yet. His left hand fumbled for a moment before he tore the pants that held Neji's hands together away. Neji wrapped his arms around Itachi's neck instantly and he clung to his husband for dear life. Itachi slid his arms around Neji, hugging him close as he inhaled the scent of Neji's hair, still strong through the sweat. He pulled out of Neji without releasing him before rolling over and settling Neji on his chest. Neji was still hugging him tightly, his eyes closed as he clutched onto him.

Neji smiled as he felt Itachi's hands rub his back softly. He looked up at Itachi and found himself drowning in black. Itachi swooped down and caught his lips briefly lapping at the bottom one before withdrawing. With a sated sigh Neji rested his head on Itachi's chest with a small smile.

"You alright?" Itachi murmured. "Do you want to shower, little one?"

"No," Neji mumbled, "I want to stay like this."

Itachi's arms tightened and he nodded, stroking Neji's back. "Alright," he whispered. "Whatever you want, Neji."

"You," Neji replied with a slight chuckle. "I want you."

"You have me, little one," Itachi said. "You can't go anywhere."

"Don't want to," Neji said with a half-shrug, "except maybe to get a blanket."

Itachi sat up immediately, cradling Neji close to his chest. The covers of the bed were piled down at the end and Itachi quickly reached for them with one hand, the other holding Neji. Neji reached out himself to help, tugging the blankets up as Itachi dropped back down. Neji immediately pulled the blankets around them, leaning heavily on Itachi's chest in what could only be described as 'snuggling'.

Itachi stroked Neji's back softly for a moment more. He knew he didn't have to say anything, didn't have to do anything. Neji was his, forever. He could see the love in Neji's eyes, hear it in his voice and feel it in his touches. He knew Neji felt all the same in him. They didn't need to say it aloud.

Still, it couldn't hurt.

"I love you, little one."

"I love you too, Itachi."

With matching smiles the two prodigies drifted off, both content in the arms of the one they loved.

**-Owari-**

I really like how this turned out. My Beta loves it, so I'm dedicating this to her. Because I love her!

* * *


End file.
